


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I don’t even know what this is it’s so short, i wrote it during class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was anger that brought Toni there. To Cheryl Blossom, of all people.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 29





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 2 years ago, so there’s that.

It was anger that brought Toni there. To Cheryl Blossom, of all people. She knew she should be turning on her heels and running in the other direction as fast as possible. But she was a Serpent. She didn't run. She fought.

She stood in the doorway of the long-abandoned classroom, watching. 

(Was that creepy? Probably, but she couldn't care less.)

Cheryl sat with her head resting on a desk, so still Toni wondered if she might be dead. Of course, that wouldn't be much of a surprise anymore. This was Riverdale, after all.  
Toni shifted her weight and the floor creaked. Bad move.

Cheryl looked up, her mascara-streaked face turning towards Toni. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, her tone bitter.

"You're crying." Somehow, the thought of Cheryl crying shocked Toni so much she'd forgotten her original purpose for being there. "What's wrong?"

"Like you care," Cheryl spat, poisonous. She looked so sad, so utterly alone that all anger Toni previously felt dissipated.

Toni entered the classroom, sitting beside Cheryl. "I do," she said. "Care, that is. You look miserable."

"So what?" Cheryl replied, wiping her tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

"So I'm human and I feel empathy, believe it or not." Toni grinned. "If you really want me to go, I will."

"Stay." Cheryl grabbed Toni's arm, her fingers digging into the soft skin. "Please."

So Toni did.


End file.
